


Confirmation Bias

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Can't stop thinking about it - other characters assumed they were dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The first time it happens, it’s Thor clapping Tony on the back with entirely too much force, offering his hearty and very much unexpected congratulations.“I’m happy for you, Stark. The two of you make a fine couple!”(Or: five times someone assumes Peter and Tony are dating and one time they're actually right.)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 208
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), is this thing (an)on?





	Confirmation Bias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



> This fic has been translated into Chinese(!) by AriaArioso, here: [【授翻|铁虫】Confirmation Bias|先入为主](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056350)

1.

The first time it happens, it’s Thor clapping Tony on the back with entirely too much force, offering his hearty and very much unexpected congratulations.

“I’m happy for you, Stark. The two of you make a fine couple!”

Tony isn’t sure what the hell Thor means by that, since he and Pepper had called it splits eight months ago now. Tony isn’t part of a couple of any kind, much less a fine one.

In retrospect, it might have been relevant that Peter was standing nearby, visibly choking on his drink in response to the comment.

But in the moment, all Tony thinks is that Thor’s had a pretty rough go of things these past few years, and in the interest of not doing anything that might result in him reverting back to a cheap beer guzzling, overpowered sadsack, Tony smiles and nods and thanks him and plans to go about his night.

Thor smiles back, waggling his eyebrows. Tony takes a long drink. 

The rest of the night is a blast, everyone caught up celebrating, and Tony promptly forgets all about the whole thing.

2.

“He’s a little young,” Rhodey says, his tone carefully neutral for no reason that Tony can decipher.

“Of course he’s young, that’s the whole point,” Tony replies, and Rhodey shoots him an odd look. “That’s how a legacy works, you pass it on to the next generation.”

“Uh huh.”

Tony’s not sure where all this sudden doubt is coming from. Rhodey and Peter always seemed to get along just fine. They'd been training together just that morning; Rhodey walking the kid through tactical training and Peter putting some of Rhodey's prototype suit upgrades to the test.

“I thought you liked Peter?” Tony says.

“I do like Peter. Not as much as you do, apparently, but that’s a pretty high bar you’ve set there.”

Tony isn’t aware of setting any kind of bar, high or otherwise, but that seems to be beside the point. 

3.

“He’s a commendable fighter,” Nebula tells him, apropos of literally nothing, which despite the lack of context Tony appreciates as probably the highest form of praise in her vernacular.

He doesn’t have to ask to know she’s talking about Peter. Everyone seems to want to talk to him about Peter these days for some reason.

“Yes, he is.”

“And you are not terrible,” she adds. 

Tony would like to think that only ranks a few steps lower than ‘commendable’ on the overall scale, but there’s no real way to be sure about that that won’t be potentially damaging to his ego, so he leaves it alone. 

He reminds himself that Nebula is still somewhat new at offering compliments, and it would probably be counterproductive to discourage her from her efforts.

“Thanks,” he settles on. 

“Many enemies will fall before you both.”

Sure, why not. He’s not actually sure if that’s meant as a blessing or a curse - Tony’s not especially enamored of the idea that he and Peter will face many enemies, but Nebula tends to be a realist and she’s... probably not wrong. 

At least she’s predicting they’ll be victorious. That counts for something.

“I’m sure the eventual nuptial ceremonies will be beautiful,” she adds.

Wait, _what?_

4.

“I hear congratulations are in order,” Strange tells him later that week, because Strange seems to enjoy taking full advantage of every possible opportunity to be an asshole. 

“They aren’t,” Tony says through gritted teeth.

“No? My condolences, then. Wong will be devastated.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“Are you?”

5.

Tony isn’t entirely sure how or where the misunderstanding originated, but it’s apparently not limited to Nebula and Thor. And Strange. And also possibly Rhodey.

He happens to walk by Peter and Groot messing around outside, ostensibly training together, but in reality it looks like Peter is using Groot like an oversized interactive jungle gym, flipping and swinging back and forth between Groot’s outstretched arms.

“I am Groot?”

“No, it’s really not like that,” Peter is saying, pausing to hang upside-down from Groot’s arm.

“I am Groot, I am Groot I am Groot - I am Groot. I am. Groot?”

“Yeah, we are pretty close, but we’re not close like that. Sorry man, but Nebula has it wrong.”

“I am Groot.”

“Of course I would, but like, it’s not just up to me, you know? He doesn’t feel the same way.”

Groot nods slowly.

Tony turns on his heel and beats it back in the opposite direction. 

That Peter’s been harboring a crush isn’t exactly brand new information, but it’s information Tony has been doing his level best to ignore, for both of their sakes, and despite what everyone else seems to think.

Tony is perfectly capable of spending time with a brilliant, attractive, young superhero who has a longstanding crush on him and not banging him. He has _some_ self control. 

Not a lot, granted, but some.

Maybe not quite enough though, after all.

+1

“Oh my god dude, I can’t believe this is happening right now,” Ned says, and Tony has to wonder why Ned is even here right now. Tony came by to pick up Peter for a date; he hadn’t expected to walk in on the middle of best friends hangout time. Ned looks back and forth between them both, practically vibrating with anticipation.

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Ned blurts out, looking at Peter.

Peter looks down at his clothes; dark wash jeans and a button up shirt. “Yes?”

“You look fine,” Tony assures him.

“We’re not going someplace really fancy, are we?”

Tony hedges. “Depends on your definition of the word fancy.”

“That means yes,” Ned stage whispers in Peter’s direction.

Okay, that’s enough from the peanut gallery, Tony decides.

“Please tell me you’re not bringing a chaperone along with,” Tony says, “‘cause I didn’t think to bring mine and I think Rhodey’s busy tonight anyway.”

Peter licks his lips, then glances over at Ned. “Uh no. No chaperone. Ned was just leaving.”

“I was?”

“You were.”

“Oh, okay. Good luck!”

"Bye now." Tony steps out of the way so Peter can gently usher Ned towards the door. When they’re finally alone, Tony raises an eyebrow.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.” He looks nervous. 

“You sure?”

“Very sure, yeah. I’ve been ready since I accidentally sort of made Thor think we were dating at that party like two weeks ago.”

“How did you _accidentally_ \- you know what? Nevermind.”


End file.
